The Olympic Interviews
by BlueCottonCandy839
Summary: These are short little funny dialogues. Each chapter has different gods there. It is basically made to be funny. Rated T just in case. Co-author is Fanfic-Crazy07.
1. Sky and Sea

**Hey guys! These are just short dialogues of interviews of the gods. They were first made to be disclaimers but now they are turned into short, unique dialogues. Enjoy reading!**

**The Olympic Interview**

"**Sky and Sea"**

Today since I am too lazy to do the disclaimer, I will have *drumrolls* Zeus! *cue shouts in the background* Okay, Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon to do the disclaimer.

Zeus - Greetings, puny mortals. You must count yourselves absolutely lucky to be graced with my awesome presence. It will be quite electrifying. Now, this dumb, irreverent, annoying—

Me - Hey! Listen here, Thunder Thighs, I didn't ask for you to come and do the disclaimer just to hear you insult me! I knew Poseidon was waaaaay better than you!

*Poseidon pops in*

Poseidon - Ohhhh yeah! Sea beats all! Can't you know, Frizzy Beard?

Zeus - Now wait just a minute, you Stinky Pile of Drooling Seaweed, the sky is there for you to LOOK UP TO!

Poseidon - So? There isn't much of a view! Only thunderstruck birds dying. Now, _that's _a show.

Zeus - Oh yeah? Air disasters are much better than sea disasters.

Poseidon - Mother Rhea always liked me best!

*Zeus and Poseidon fighting*

Me - *groans* 3000 years and they still act like kindergarteners! I don't own anything.

Zeus and Poseidon - HEY! I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING THE DISCLAIMER! Let's team up and pulverize her puny mortal soul!

Me - Eeeep! *types furiously—"AND THE GODS VANISHED WITH A POOF!"* Whew! Saved myself from becoming a pile of ashes.

*thunder rumbles*

Me - Uhh! Gotta go! See ya later, people!

*runs away and go into hiding*


	2. Womanizer: Part 1

**The Olympic Interview**

Today, I have 3 very special guests on the show. I will have them answer some questions. Guest #1 is the Lord of the Sky, the King of the Gods! Weighing at 30 000 pounds (when did this turn into a wrestling match?), is the one and only Lord Zeus!

Me - Thanks goodness I didn't get fried last time. Saved Hades a lot of paperwork. On with the show! *turns to Zeus* How do you feel about the Archery Twins, Apollo and Artemis?

Zeus - Well, Apollo gets on my nerves every day, which leads to me threatening him to cut his pocket money. Artemis is better. She is a mature daughter whom often spanks Apollo for me. It's a win-win situation because I don't have to waste my time on my pathetic son, and Artemis gets to enjoy hurting her brother. Artemis is also more responsible.

*Apollo pops in*

Me - Hey! You're not supposed to be here yet!

Apollo - WELL, TOO BAD! I'm not going to let some frilly, girly author boss me around. You should be grateful that I'm here to turn your frown upside down. Girls fawn over me. Plus, I'm way awesomer than some grumbled old man that can barely keeps his temper in check.

Me - First of all, I'm a girl and I don't—what's the word?—"fawn" over you. Second of all, "awesomer" isn't a word!

*Apollo ignores me and turns to Zeus*

Apollo - You just don't appreciate my singing, Dad!

Me - *interrupts* HEY! WADAYA MEAN "FRILLY, GIRLY AUTHOR?"

*Everyone ignores me. Again*

Apollo – You're just mad that I sing "Womanizer" by Britney Spears in front of you. Face it, Dad, you're a womanizer. *Zeus tries to say something* Ba-a-a-ah! Don't try to argue with me because every Olympian agrees with me, other than you, of course. Especially Hera! Last I checked, you had two affairs despite THAT DAMN PACT! You might've had your third and I don't even know! AND I SEE ALL! Besides, it's classical.

Zeus - NOW, WAIT A SECOND, SON! I'm contributing to the camp. They're low on demigods these days, y'know. And I'm populating the world with demigods that have awesome lightning power. Not like that blasted bastard son of Poseidon. My son, Jason, took on the Titan Krios himself! My kids are born to be leaders!

*Artemis pops in*

Artemis - Leaders or no, that's not an excuse to hurt Hera like that! She'd have tons of kids by now if she wasn't the goddess of marriage. What would you think then?

Apollo - A-HEM! *holds up hand as a dramatic gesture*

*Everyone groans*

Apollo - I feel a haiku coming!

Zeus, Lord of the Sky

Is a known womanizer

No doubt I am right

Me - *claps* That's actually a true and good poem!

Apollo - I know, right?

*buzzer rings*

Me - Our time is up for today! This conversation shall me continued!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
